


May 2nd

by Krit



Series: Krit's Rare Pair Month Fills [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krit/pseuds/Krit
Summary: Meliorn hated Shadowhunters.
Relationships: Isabelle Lightwood/Meliorn
Series: Krit's Rare Pair Month Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726135
Kudos: 18
Collections: Shadowhunters Challenges - Rare Pairs





	May 2nd

Meliorn hated Shadowhunters. They were cruel and selfish. Short sighted and pretentious.  
  
Meliorn hated Isabelle Lightwood. She looked like her mother. Sharp and dangerous. With a venomous smile.  
  
Meliorn was curious about Isabelle Lightwood. She was direct and honest. She never gave anything away.  
  
Meliorn was attracted to Isabelle. The more he saw her, the less he saw her mother. The more he saw the mischief in that smile. The way she accentuated all her best features. In revealing everything, she drew attention away from everything she kept hidden. And it was a lovely distraction.  
  
Meliorn liked Izzy. She was funny. She was smart. And she was kind.  
  
Meliorn was confused by Izzy.  
  
Meliorn enjoyed touching Izzy. Her skin. Her hair. Soft and smooth and perfect in his hands. The taste of her on his tongue. On top of her. Beneath her. They could play for hours and he would never tire of her.  
  
Meliorn was impressed by Izzy. Her strength and her charm. The way she would barter information from him, in exchange for her own. They had an understanding.  
  
Meliorn respected Isabelle Lightwood. Her grace and her compassion. Her fire and steel. She was a force of nature unto herself. And what Seelie could resist communing with nature.  
  
Meliorn hated Shadowhunters.  
  
Meliorn loved Isabelle.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to be part of a new Shadowhunters rare pairs Discord server?  
> 18+ ONLY
> 
> [Click Here to Join!](https://discord.gg/fw8jqsA)
> 
> Comments welcome! I’m not looking for advice/concrit, but I would love to know what you think!
> 
> You can find me here :
> 
> [ShadowhuntersNonsense](http://ShadowhuntersNonsense.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And here :
> 
> [OnyxMoonStone](http://OnyxMoonStone.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you're not comfortable leaving a public comment on any of my stuff for any reason, feel free to DM me on tumblr or discord!


End file.
